feuding_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
World Generation
Worlds Weather determines the various factors that affect the different terrain and nourishment of areas. Map Creation Create the Different plates * Start with a grid of the world size * Randomly select 22-30 points on the map * Connect 4-8 points that are a reasonable distance from one another ** Can not select a point that has been select 3 times ** Lines must not cross other lines ** Must have atleast one point be unique * Create Continents based on every enclosed area on the map * Give a random velocity to each side of an edge * Select an ocean height * Assign a height to each side of an edge * Choose some plates to be continental plates ** Continental Plates will have continent points placed on them * Use the edge heights +continent points to determine the initial height of every tile ** For each continent point radiate outwards and assign distance no. to each tile ** When a path reaches the edge *** Calculate the interval by the Tile rank of the tile that found the edge *** Go back through the tiles and set the terrain height based on the current interval *** Add a standard deviation to the terrain height of each tile (can base this off the interval) * Use the velocities to deform the height of the edges ** Check whether the edges of converging, divurging or transforming ** Converging *** This pushes atleast one side upwards *** The other side may form a trench ** Divurging *** Creates gaps in the plates which is filled with shallower rocks *** If left for long enough spawns new continents Phase 2 * Move the continents around for the specified period of time (with semi random variations on the velocity) ** Apply any tectonic collisions during the process/create new plates when plates drift apart ** Plates can drift apart from themselves eg when edges move in different directions ** Plate rotations to be affected by the movement of neighbouring edges Add the seas * Fill every tile on an ocean continent lower than the ocean height that to be an ocean tile. * Each ocean tile will radiate outwards, making every connected tile below the ocean height an ocean Add the Weather systems * The central axis of the equator will be set via the orientation of the grid * Follow Geoff's Cook Book to determine weather patterns Climate Tools Cook Books: * http://web.archive.org/web/20130619132254/http://jc.tech-galaxy.com/bricka/climate_cookbook.html * https://www.cartographersguild.com/showthread.php?t=27118 * script based https://www.cartographersguild.com/showthread.php?t=27782&page=3 Lattitude This refers to which area of the map is the closest to the sun and which is the farthest. The distance from the sun determines the amount of heat that the area gets. Oceans with higher heat gain more evaporation while land with higher heat reduces the amount of groundwater. Semi Permanent Pressure zones These are zones at the ends of the ferrel zone which have consistent pressure due to the interactions of cells. The flow of air in any one cell, then, may be undisturbed for long stretches in one region (as across an ocean), but highly disrupted in another region (as across a mountainous area). These pressure zones have a summer and winter cycle, low pressure events are associated with summer and high with winter. Continents are more extreme than the ocean and will attract the events that are associated with the season. Cyclones(L) send wind outward causing a clockwise rotation in the northern hemisphere Anti cyclones(H) bring wind inward causing an anticlockwise rotation in the northernhempisphere https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEsKyz0Cc6w http://slideplayer.com/slide/5083225/ Read Later https://www.cengage.com/resource_uploads/downloads/0495555061_137182.pdf http://slideplayer.com/slide/3924715/ Ocean Current https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ocean_current#/ Water can travel vast distances thanks to currents. Water travelling this way can retain it's properties through out the journey. Thus ocean currents can transport hot evaporative water to cold areas or cold inactive water to warmer places. The currents are created by the same coriolis effects that create the winds, but are broken up by the continents. Wind Current Is how air conditions travel. Air conditions include the amount of evaporation (determined by how much water evaporated from the oceans) or the air temperature. Wind can be blocked by mountains, when evaporative air is blocked by mountains it causes the air to evaporate at the mountains. Altitude Higher areas have a lower temperature due to less dense air, this also leads to reduced rainfall.